


Like a Whore

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-28
Updated: 2006-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Ron doesn't want to make love...





	Like a Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Ron loves Harry. He frets if Harry isn't home on time. He mollycoddles him if he has so much as a sniffle. He wakes him up every morning with light kisses to his cheeks and forehead.

 

But… Sometimes Ron just wants to fuck Harry's brains out. He can't help it. He wants to fuck him like a whore. Love be damned. Because Harry is just so damn intoxicating that Ron can't control himself.

 

So he bends Harry over the bed. The bed that not by accident is the perfect height for Ron's cock to slide easily into Harry's arse.

 

He parts and squeezes Harry's cheeks as he slides himself inside.

 

"So, fucking tight. So, fucking hot and ready for me."

 

Harry's hips fit perfectly in his hands as he rocks back and forth, driving himself deeper inside until he can't go any further.

 

"Fuck, Ron," Harry moans sinfully. "Fuck me."

 

And that's music to Ron's ears because he always gives Harry what he wants.

 

He pounds into Harry who lies there submissive and lets Ron set the pace. It's anything but romantic. The bed squeaks obnoxiously and the sweat from his forehead drips onto Harry's back.

 

As Ron loses all abandon, he grabs a handful of Harry's hair, pulling his head back as he slows his thrusts.

 

"Tell me you love it," he demands. "Tell me how much you love my cock."

 

"Love it," Harry pants. "So… so deep inside me. Want to feel your come. Want to feel you come inside me."

 

Then he finds the perfect rhythm, fingers digging into Harry's flesh, as he rides the wave towards orgasm.

 

Seconds before Ron comes, Harry pushes back, clenching his muscles around Ron's cock. "Want to feel your come. Want to feel you come inside me!" Harry says and Ron's whole world shrinks down to just his cock and the feeling of Harry around it as he comes, shaking, and praising Harry's name.

 

After Ron sucks Harry off, Harry pulls him into his arm and kisses Ron's body, murmuring endearments against his sweaty skin. And Ron knows that Harry loves him – even when he's fucking him like a whore.


End file.
